The Darkness of the Abyss
by AkumuTheKiller
Summary: ¿Haz pensado dos veces antes de decir "Quisiera empezar desde cero"?; bueno, a nuestra asesina serial "Sweet Nightmare" le ocurrio; olvidando asi absolutamente todo sobre si misma, tendra que luchar para recordar quien era, y decidir su camino, pero tambien su lucha es consigo misma; con su mente perturbada recordara secretos ocultos, y recordara a su antiguo amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, lo veo de nuevo, bueno aquí esta como lo prometí, la segunda temporada de "inocencia" pero con otro nombre, claro está, espero que les guste, les parecerá algo confuso al principio pero espero que les guste mucho, mucho. Sin nada más que decir aquí está el**** Capítulo 1**** de la segunda temporada. Akumu espera que esta vez disfruten… 3 los HAMO MUCHO~**

**Primero: para resaltar "Jeff The Killer" no es mío, es de un chico –no se me su nombre Dx- pero él es uno de los que admiro, algunos Creepys aparecen aquí, ellos no son míos, ****l****os de más si, además, si llegan a encontrar en otra página además de Fanfiction esta historia, comuníquenmelo.**

**Necesitare sus comentarios para ver si quieren que narre en general o en persona la historia.**

**¡Reviews!**

**The Darken****e****ss of the Abyss**

**1**

**~In the Dark~**

**El hombre es el lobo del hombre. Y a veces el cordero es el lobo del lobo-Edgar Allan Poe**

"**am i too lost to be saved ?****  
><strong>**am i too lost**

…

**return to me salvation****  
><strong>**i want to die!**

…

**My wounds cry for the grave.****  
><strong>**my soul cries, for deliverance.****  
><strong>**will i be denied ?" –Evanescence**

Todo es confuso a mi parecer, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo dentro de esta habitación, las paredes blancas son una cárcel ante mis impulsos, siempre andan medicándome, colocándome inyecciones y calmantes, dándome terapias de electroshock, no sé con claridad nada de mi pasado, solo es un misterio, no sé cuándo es de día o de noche ya que en esta habitación no hay ventanas, la única puerta que hay no se abre, hay cámaras a mi alrededor, no sé qué hice para estar aquí, no sé si de verdad hice algo, parece un juego del que ya me dieron un "Game over", no puedo saber cómo llegue aquí, las sombras a mi alrededor me enloquecen, perdí el interés en dormir, ahora solo me quedo allí sentada con los ojos abiertos sin ninguna expresión en la cara, aquellas figuras o dibujos me indican que debo escapar lo antes posible de allí, algunas simplemente me hieren, otras sonríen y se burlan de mí, una en particular, me observa y simplemente sonríe y se sienta al otro extremo de la habitación, me mira con ironía y desprecio, como odio, por alguna razón, esas miradas de lastima, miradas de desprecio, miradas como si fuera alguien herido, según mi doctor Thomas yo tengo esquizofrenia crónica, bipolaridad, delirios, crisis y severos problemas de agresividad.

"No estas mal, te lo aseguro" dice aquel gato que me acompaña a todas partes, "solo estas confundía", un gato que sonríe con sus afilados dientes, su pelaje es negro con toques turquesas, sus ojos dorados con la pupila negra me causan un tipo de inseguridad, como si estuviera asechándome, él no es gordo como los gatos que Julie siempre me muestra, él es huesudo y muy flaco, su cuello es largo y puedo notar su columna vertebral sin ninguna dificultad, sus garras son largas y sus orejas parecen de conejo pero no lo son, son distintas, son largas y puntiagudas, son ásperas y tienen un arete dorado, su cabeza parece un triángulo al revés, y su sonrisa es afilada y muy larga. Él no me daña.

No sé, como ya dije, cuando es de día o de noche, cuando el lunes o miércoles, enero o noviembre, invierno o verano, sábado o martes, septiembre o julio, cuando amanece y cuando obscurece, no recuerdo con claridad nada. Según Julie algo me golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y dejándome una grave herida me borro la memoria, aunque estoy segura que las terapias de electroshock están ayudando para que no recuerde.

Solo puedo recordar aquellos ojos azules y esa maniaca y psicótica sonrisa que es también cálida y amorosa, solo puedo recordar ese sueño.

"Estoy en el suelo, un chico esta frente a mí, su pelo es negro y sus ojos azules, pero, no veo su rostro, solo siento su penetrante mirada, como un felino intentando cazarme, él tiene una puñalada en el pecho pero me mira con amor y cálidamente intenta ayudarme, pero esta clavado en un árbol, yo estoy gravemente herida al parecer, mis brazos sangran al igual que mi cabeza, frente a mí una niña de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, ella llora y está en el suelo, a su lado un chico de pelo negro azabaches, unos ojos azules que están, aparentemente, vacíos, él está muerto, tiene puñaladas en todo el cuerpo, su cabeza sangra al igual que su boca y su pecho.

Intento moverme pero algo me ata al suelo, yo intento zafarme, veo a una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes llenos de locura, de unos 4 años, ella estaba acompañada de una chica vestida como una sirvienta, un vestido azul y un delantal blanco con raros símbolos y sangre, a mi alrededor muchos heridos, una chica de unos 20 o 21 años, con una máscara blanca y ojos negros, herida, un chico de unos 7 años herido, y muchas personas que no reconozco, solo veo a la chica con delantal huir, con la niña en sus brazos, la chiquilla se ríe y llora, llena de sangre, ella grita mi nombre, una y otra y otra vez, la chica con el delantal le tapa la boca, veo como ambas desaparecen por algo parecido a una madriguera de conejo, ahí un gato, él sonríe y se desaparece, y veo como una chica parecida a mí, en un árbol, observando aterrada, yo miro al frente he intento levantarme, una flecha atraviesa mi abdomen, yo escupo sangre, y veo a una chica que no reconozco, ella sonríe y veo como algo la atraviesa, un tentáculo, ella voltea y escucho el sonido de los disparos, cinco veces seguidas, cuando está a punto de dispararme veo como todo se torna negro, gotas de sangre bajan por mi piel, todo se torna borroso, alguien sonríe en mi mente y dice una frase, una maldita frase que no saco de mi mente: Charlotte, tienes que irte a soñar, todo, siempre es mejor en un sueño eterno."

Todo se torna blanco y después de eso, despierto aquí.

Es lo único que recuerdo o que soñé, no sé en verdad lo que es, pero está fragmentado.

En eso la puerta se abrió y dejo a la vista a una chica de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos color café y una sonrisa cálida, lo único que me molesta de ella es su mirada de lastima, han llegado momentos en los que deseo abalanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle los ojos para no tener que mirar esa decadente mirada de lastima, rasgar con mis uñas su rostro y diseccionarla. Pero, si no fuera por la camisa de fuerza, lo haría, sin dudarlo ni una sola vez.

-Hola Charlotte, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo mientras sacaba de su espalda una carpeta con una planilla, yo me mantuve callada como siempre, no tenía la necesidad de hablar, en sí, solo hable dos veces, cuando entre ha este lugar y en una terapia de electroshock, era como si hubiera sellado mi boca para no hablar. Como dije me mantuve en mi esquina y mientras ella le decía al guardia que cerrara la puerta y encendiera la luz, se colocó a unos 2 metros de mi.-tengo una noticia, es buena. Desde hace tiempo le he pedido a la directora que deje que salgas a ver la luz de este hermoso verano-"Es verano que interesante, eso explica el calor de las noches"-además me dijo que si te comportabas bien como lo has hecho en estos días podrás salir, ¿no te emociona?-pregunto esperando un sí o un no. Yo a cambio no dije nada solo la mire sin emoción alguna.

-recuerda la cortesía Charlotte-susurro una sombra en mi oído izquierdo.

Asenté con la cabeza.

-Me alegro-dijo Julie -me alegro mucho, bueno comenzare con las preguntas para esta planilla, ¿estás de acuerdo?-insistió en preguntar, yo le mire y luego mire la planilla, estaba en blanco con una serie de preguntas. Volví a asentar con la cabeza.-bueno. Primera pregunta: ¿has tomado tus medicamentos?, bueno esa ya sabemos que si.-ella me miro y vio en mis ojos que no era así.-Martha te ha dado tus sedantes ¿no?

Yo asenté con la cabeza pero mire en una esquina de la sala, ella bajo un poco la mirada y luego cerrando los ojos se tapó la boca, de seguro le dio nauseas lo que vio. Allí regados en un mar de desperdicios estaban los sedantes. Yo los había vomitado.

-Ya veo.-dijo Julie algo entristecida, bueno, "¿Qué esperaba ella si esas pastillas saben asqueroso?".-bueno es la quinta vez en esta semana, esto no le gustara a la directora.

Yo la mire y vi que estaba decepcionada, ¡Bah! Ni que me importara.

-me retiro, vendré en un rato.-dijo para luego intentar salir, Luke, el guardia que custodia mi puerta cuando Julie viene; abrió la puerta y pude ver la luz cegadora que tienen todos los hospitales en común, yo me incline a donde estaba Julie, ella estaba a punto de salir pero, como pude, me arrastre rápidamente y le lamí el tobillo. Ella se asustó y me miro, yo subí la mirada y vi como Luke estaba a punto de electrocutarme, Julie lo detuvo y se arrodillo frente a mi.- ¿Qué pasa?

Yo la mire a los ojos como diciéndole que se quedara. Aunque odio su mirada de lastima, su chillona voz y su forma hipócrita de sonreír, es la única persona que conozco que me tiene algo de aprecio en el hospital. Fue cuando escuche que por el pasillo alguien venia, mire hacia él y Julie lo hizo igual, hay venia, un chico de pelo rojo, unos ojos dorados con una camisa de fuerza, una cadena que amarraba sus pies. El chico me miro y yo lo vi, estaba sorprendida, sentí como mi cara se empezaba a calentar, "¿Por qué no puedo controlarme?, solo es otro loco mas" sentí como las sombras y trazos comenzaron a jalarme de los tobillos obligándome a entrar en aquella obscura y sombría habitación. Mire los ojos del chico, el los entrecerró "¿Le desagrado?, ¡Bah!, ni me intereza" y luego lo vi sonreír ampliamente, de una manera cálida y maniática, luego lo escuche reír algo en el me recordaba a otra persona. Julie me miro y susurro

-Él es nuevo, es sumamente peligroso, es clasificado pero te lo contare.- "¡valla!, como sabes cumplir las reglas de la palabra "Clasificado" Julie"- Escapo de su hogar y sospechan que asesino a muchas personas, todos sus vecinos, compañeros y amigos fueron asesinados por él y dicen que él se defendió diciendo: quería sentirme vivo.-dijo mientras me entraba a esa habitación-me tengo que ir, tengo mucho papeleo, cuídate.

Ella se fue y junto con ella se fue la luz, quede allí sentada en esa obscura y desagradable habitación, yo mire a mis alrededores y allí estaba esa chica sonriendo, las sombras y trazos susurraban palabras que no podía entender.

-Sueña…-susurro esa chica para luego ser consumida por las penumbras de aquella pared. Por alguna razón esa chica era como yo, era igual a mí. Era mi clon.

**Y ¿Qué tal les pareció?, fue corto pero es como el prólogo del fic, les hare un resumen mega corto de quien es ella por si no lo saben, o no entendieron (y si no entendieron donde esta ella son muy tarados en realidad)****:**

**La chica que narra es Charlotte "¡Daaaaah!", Charlotte ya tiene historia, y para leer la segunda temporada, ya tuvieron que leer la primera "¡DAAH!", ella no sabe quién es en realidad, no sabe nada de su pasado, los médicos y enfermeras saben quién es y qué fue lo que ella hizo, pero Charlotte no lo sabe, ella perdió la memoria después de que **_**alguien**_** la golpeo con **_**algo**_** que le borro sus recuerdos sobre la vida que tenía. **

**Julie Mckenlye: Julie es su enfermera, la persona que más ha investigado y conoce más de ella****(en cierto sentido)****, pero ella tiene prohibido hablar con Charlotte sobre **_**eso**_** ya que arruinaría los años que Charlotte tiene en terapias.**

**La historia se desarrolla en la mente de Charlotte, ella no habla ya que no le gusta, y "Sonriente" es su único amigo.**

…

**Espero que les guste el comienzo de la segunda temporada, que como deben saber se llama "The Darkn****e****ss of the Abyss". Recuerden dejar comentarios si les está gustando la historia, los hamo muchote, pero muchote. Recuerden promocionar el fic, cuídense bye. Akumu se despide. (T-T/)s**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola~ aquí les traigo otro capítulo, aunque con la preparatoria, y mis padres no he podido escribir con claridad, pude hacer este capítulo, owo solo para ustedes****.**

**Tengo noticias, Akumu esta enamorada :33 lo mas lindo que pude sentir en todo el.. Ok no ya xDD es lindo si pero bueh, juejuejue, ¡Feliz Navidad! Dure mucho actualizando Q.Q lo se, pero ¡El maldito internet! Ademas noticia ¡Comenzare a subir novelas por Wattapp!, si lo se, lo se, no deberia, pero, resulta y acontece que la ganadora del concurso, me sujirio subirlas tambien por hallí, pero no es seguro aun, y les repito si ven esta novela sin derechos de autor ¡Notifiquenmelo!**

** Akumu se despide.**

**The Darkness of the Abyss.**

**2**

**~I run away From the prisión of my mind~**

**-Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado un poco –Marlene Dietrich.**

**"Hello i'm you mind, giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello"**

Todo era obscuro, sombras a mí alrededor, había pasado un tiempo y todo estaba mejorando hasta que la ansiedad regreso, mis impulsos por degollar a los doctores y enfermeras crecieron, no conozco a nadie que quiera ser mi amiga, solo una sombra que me dice lo mismo: Charlotte, tienes que irte a soñar, todo es mejor en un sueño eterno. "¿Qué quieren decir?".

-Charlotte…-susurro Sonriente mientras comenzaba a acicalarse a sí mismo, lamiendo su pata izquierda.

"¿Qué?" con sonriente por alguna razón no necesitaba hablar, solo pensar. Pero todo era confuso en mi mente.

Julie la vez pasada que binó se le cayó una foto, ese infante de cabellera negra azabaches, ojos verdes y una sonrisa grotesca y cínica. Una foto donde salía ella con un vestido negro y detalles azul turquesa, unas converse negros con blanco y una mirada de locura, junto a ella un niño de pelo negro de ojos azules, una sonrisa muy… inocente y un traje negro elegante… pero solo la vi unos pocos instantes ambos parecían hermanos.

-¿recuerdas algo acerca de la foto?-pregunto con una mirada picara y sádica.

"Solo recuerdo el rostro de la niña"… respondí

-¿algo más?, ¿algo sobre esa niña?

"Su sonrisa, algo me recuerda a ella…" en eso un ataque de ansiedad causo que empezara a gritar gracias a una punzada en mi cabeza, apreté la mandíbula y con mis caninos que fueron limados; me mordí los labios, mis ojos color verde se abrieron ante la desesperación y la demencia que vivía en ese mismo instante, las alarmas de ese horrible cuarto sonaron, pude escuchar gritos en las otras habitaciones. Las enfermeras y los guardias de seguridad entraron y me sostuvieron, yo me retorcía, hasta que me sedaron.

"¡Sonriente!, ¡Sonriente ayúdame!"

él solo miraba para negar con la cabeza y esfumarse.

/

Yo golpeaba la pared con desesperación y demencia, la alarma sonaba, todos gritaban, los doctores abrían la puerta y solo me miraban y con una jeringa me anestesiaban.

"Solo díganme ¿quién es esa niña?"

/

La luz del pasillo era muy enceguecedora, era blanca y me causaba un gran fastidio, por fin iba a salir y por primera vez ver el sol, mire a mi derecha y allí estaba mi amigo felino, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus afiladas garras dejaban un sendero de rayones, en las paredes las palabras "MUERTE", "Matar", "Huir", "Sonríe" "Demencia", y… "Soñar" lo cual era curioso para mí. Las sombras eran manos de color negro como la noche, estas arañaban las paredes blancas de aquel pasillo, pasamos po puertas de metal y comencé a sentir algo de calor y frio a la vez, los rayos del sol, y la luz que este emanaba, empecé a retorcerme en la silla, sentí una mano acariciar mi cabellera larga y de color rubio-castaño y toques negros, yo mire hacia arriba y vi el rostro sonriente y alegre de Julie, ella estaba feliz de poder salir conmigo al jardín.

-te arderán un poco los ojos por los rayos solares, te acostumbraras en un tiempo.-dijo ella para luego seguir caminando, yo tenía la camisa de fuerza y una mirada fría, estaba calculando todo para poder salir que aquel lugar, los trazos comenzaron a jalar a Julie de los tobillos, algunos le rasgaban la cara haciendo que gotas tibias de sangre cayeran en mi cara, estábamos a punto de cruzar un pasillo en "Y" cuando vi a ese chico otra vez, estaba amordazado y con una irónica y burlona mueca en el rostro, sonreía de medio lado y tenía fruncido el entrecejo, tenía cadenas en todo su cuerpo además de una camisa de fuerza. Yo lo mire y me sonroje, otra vez, "¡Bah, Contrólate Charlotte!". Él me sonrió y giño su ojos derecho, yo sonreí forzosamente y algo nerviosa, cuando deje de verle ya que cruzamos al otro extremo.

-Asesino a un Doctor ayer en su consulta, casi mato a su abogado, e intentó escapar anoche.-dijo Julie sacándome de mis pensamientos y regresándome a mi retorcida realidad. Mire sus ojos y no vi la compasión que siempre tenían era diferente era sombría y tétrica.-, Luke y otros guardias lo atraparon mirando un historial… Los electroshocks no funcionan con él, solo se ríe, otros gritas, lloran; él solo se ríe-

"…es posible escapar ¿no?"

-todo es posible Charlotte, y escapar es algo muy fácil, que tú debes hacer.-dijo sonriente mientras se desvanecía otra vez.

Debía escapar.

/

Ya estábamos afuera, Julie me llevaba en una silla de ruedas, yo miraba los árboles y como ella misma dijo: Te arderán un poco los ojos. ¿Era poco?, yo sentía como si mi cornea estuviera quemándose, muchas veces cerré los ojos con fuerza. A mi alrededor los Jardines tenían algo de nieve en las copas de los árboles, pero como el hospital tiene un techo resistente los caminos no se llenan de la espesa y fría nieve; cada vez que pasábamos al lado de algún enfermo ella me decía un resumen de su historia; pasamos por el lado de una chica rubia, ojos perlados y una muñeca, note que la chica miraba al vacío y estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, supongo. Ella no soltaba su muñeca, la acariciaba como si fuera un bebe.

-Ella perdió a su bebe- agrego Julie ,"¡Bingo!" Pensé-...cuando el bebe nació ella lo sostuvo y luego el hospital se prendió en fuego, ella casi muere pero su bebe murió en el accidente, murió en sus brazos, desde entonces está en un estado de Shock por la perdida, con eso si vieras bien, verías que la mitad de su cuerpo esta chamuscado y cicatrizado, solo un ojo le funciona, su cabello se calló…

Yo mire a Julie, interrogando sobre lo que había dicho.

-¿su pelo?

Asenté

-usa una peluca, su pelo era negro, ahora no tiene.-dijo mientras llegábamos a una mesa a las cercanías de un árbol, yo mire a lo lejos y vi como unos jóvenes de mi edad -la cual desconozco-, caminaban y reían, una chica de pelo acaramelado y ondulado de ojos verdes miro directo a donde yo estaba, esta hizo una mueca de repugnancia y comento algo… no leí bien lo que dijo, y no me interesaba saber que había dicho.

En la mesa estaba sentada una reportera, Alice Frowtter cabellera marrón y ojos verdes, la cual siempre me visita pero nunca entra a la habitación; y cuando lo hace Julie y Luke están presentes.

-Hola Charlotte, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo mientras se levantaba y saludaba a Julie.- ¿cómo ha estado mi chica favorita?

"Encerrada en esa habitación, dentro de un juego macabro del que no puedo escapar. Atada a mi mente…"

-ha mejorado mucho-respondió Julie, "claro como no" pense, Alice ya sabía que yo no hablaba, lo podía hacer, pero no quería.

-bueno, Charlotte, quiero que mires estas fotos, dime cuál de ellas te parecen conocidas…-dijo mientras sacaba de una carpeta grandes fotos, amplias e impresas, yo mire la primera, era una chica de pelo rubio pero sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, ella miro la foto y me miro a mi. Yo me concentre recordaba un poco pero negué la cabeza inconscientemente. Noté que Alice miro a Julie y vio que ella estaba algo ansiosa y con nerviosismo.-tranquila Julie, le pedí permiso al Doctor Thomas, me dijo que estaba bien…-yo mire a Julie y ella tragando saliva sonrió hipócrita de nuevo.-y ¿Qué reconoces en esta?

La segunda foto era de un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, él sonreía cálidamente, yo lo mire y no note nada fuera de lo normal, "aunque lo recuerdes no digas nada" comento sonriente mientras se quedaba detrás de mí; negué otra vez, ella suspiro y me mostro la tercera, esta era de un chico, sonreía algo nervioso, su cabello era rubio de ojos verdes, era como si estuviera ansioso por tomar la foto y luego seguir su camino. Volví a negar.

-veamos con esta.-dijo mientras mostraba una foto de una mujer, pelo de color negro, ojos albaricoque, vestía formal y se notaba muy segura de sí misma, a su lado un chico, el chico era de unos 3 años, pelo negro, ojos albaricoque, noté algo en su sonrisa, algo me pareció conocido una imagen vino a la mente, esos ojos albaricoque pero uno de ellos de color blanco con una cicatriz en la superficie de su ceja y mejilla, esa sonrisa algo inocente pero oscura, comencé a respirar rápido y a asentar con la cabeza, Alice me intento tranquilizar y guardo la foto, yo la mire a sus ojos verdes y vi que estaba preocupada, yo me coloque ansiosa y empecé a retorcerme en mi silla. Julie me inyecto algo en el hombro que me tranquilizo, me adormilo y cerrando los ojos caí en un oscuro mundo de pesadillas.

/

Al despertar gritando, bañada en sudor estaba en esa horrible habitación, mire a mi alrededor y allí estaban las sombras, las torturas, todos igual, aquellos ojos verdes.

-veo que no pudiste soportar los recuerdos…-dijo una voz en una de las esquinas.

-¿Quién eres?-respondí secamente

-Buenas noches, y… Feliz Navidad número 22…-dijo para luego desaparecer… "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" me pregunte mientras me quedaba allí sentada.

-¿Navidad?-susurré

/

Algo me despertó a la mitad de lo que espero que sea la noche, un gran estruendo, como pude me levante y me acerque a la puerta, escuche gritos, todos los enfermos del hospital gritaban sin parar, yo no sabía que hacer… voces en mi interior gritaban "Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo", ¿Qué querían que hiciera?, ¿gritar?... escuche disparan y llanto, no sabía que pasaba y una voz me hizo retroceder…

"Como es posible… ¿Quién es?, me lastimara debo hacer algo," mire a mi alrededor y las sombras me rasgaban, manos me intentaban despedazar, sonriente no dejaba de gruñir, rasgaba el suelo.

-¡Charlotte!-exclamo una voz masculina-¡Charlotte Adams!

Un grupo de recuerdos volvieron a mí, alguien me llamaba no sabía quién o qué era pero sin pensarlo dos veces golpee la puerta con mi peso, intentaba derrumbarla… fue cuando la puerta se abrió y vi sus ojos dorados.

-te estaba buscando… nos vamos de este maldito lugar.-dijo ese chico del que tantas veces Julie me dijo lo peligroso que era. Yo me quede estática…-vamos apresúrate…-el corto los amarres de mi camisa de fuerza, y me sentí libre, ví un bisturí en el piso y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr…

"Matar, matar, matar" era lo único que podía sentir, saltaba y corría por los pasillos, recordé gracias a Sonriente donde era la salida, el chico que me ayudo a escapar estaba detrás de mí con un cuchillo, no me detuve y fue cuando ví el rostro horrorizado de Julie, ella estaba delante de mí, el chico de ojos dorados me miro y yo solo sonreí.

-no, Charlotte, no lo hagas, sé que eres mejor que esto, por favor no lo hagas…-suplico Julie mientras la tomaba del cuello. Subí la mirada y la tome del cabello… empecé a arrastrarla, ella se revolcaba y lloraba, pidiendo por su libertad, por ultimo me gire y le mire a los ojos, esa mirada… esa ¡MALDITA MIRADA!, me coloque sobre ella y empecé a estrujar su cuello…

-nunca más, nunca más, ¡nunca más me miraran así!-repetí, ella estaba asombrada mi primeras palabras que he dicho desde que la conozco.-llego el momento en que tu sueñes… debes dormir… Julie, tienes que irte a soñar, todo es mejor en un eterno sueño.-Dije para luego con el cuchillo empezar a sacarle los ojos, solté el cuchillo y adentre mis largas uñas en la cuenca del otro ojo, ella gritaba y yo solo le sacaba los ojos, cuando los tenía en la mano le rasguñe la cara, ví a sonriente, él se sentó y con la garra le rasgo la garganta yo introduje mi mano y jale sacándole a Julie las cuerdas vocales -ya no escuchare más tu chilloncita voz. -comenté.

Me levante del suelo y con mi bata llena de sangre empecé a correr.

Asesiné a otra enfermera, le corté la garganta y con mis manos le abrí el pecho, le saque el corazón y algo dentro de mí me dio la necesidad de odiar a alguien, pero amarlo a la vez así que con fuerza estrujé el corazón, me sentía libre y esa sed por matar estaba tan seca, necesitaba hacerlo, por alguna razón; asesiné a un guardia de seguridad al cual degollé pero por el afán de aquel chico no lo pude desmembrar. No paraba de sonreír.

Salí por el jardín y miraba a mi acompañante, él estaba igual pero, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, ¿acaso él tenía algo que ver conmigo?, cuando saltamos la reja tuvimos que correr algunas calles y llegamos a un cementerio algo deteriorado, mis pies descalzos sangraban de lo largo que erá el camino, era de noche, tenía frío. Mire a el chico de pelo negro y vi que este me observaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-pregunte de forma arrogante y firme.

-valla, las chicas de hoy en dia no saben decir Gracias.-respondió mientras me miraba con sarcasmo -eres Charlotte Adams ¿no?

-no lo sé…- respondí mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿cómo no lo sabes? -pregunto mientras se quedaba mirándome un poco -ha cierto sufres de falta de memoria… -me quede paralizada cuando el menciono eso. -bueno te pondré al tanto, primero me presento… me llamo Michael, tú eres Charlotte, Charlotte Adamas, entraste al hospital psiquiátrico a la edad de 20, llevas 2 años hay dentro, así que tienes alrededor de 22 años, ayer fue navidad, felicidades, ibas a tener una visita pero, no lo dejaron entrar; tus padres… bueno de ellos no pude leer, a si y te ingreso un extraño una noche de invierno, tenías una abertura en la cabeza y perdiste la memoria, blah, blah, blah, y más bla, pero ese "BLAH" ya lo sabes… y eso es lo más que te puedo decir…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, ¡¿Quién eres tú?! -interrogue eufórica y confundida, como era posible, 2 años en donde mi memoria se borró, no recordaba nada, lagrimas comenzarón a salir de mis ojos al sentirme tan vulnerable, al sentirme sola y asustada, me sentí mareada recuerdos inconclusos volaban por mi mente las palabras "Matar" estaban por todos lados, una tortura cruel que no entendía, estaba sola.

"Mátalo" dijo una voz que hizo eco en mi cabeza, sonreí y empecé a reír, no dude y sin dar previo aviso me abalance con el bisturí y apuñale al chico, lo pegue a un árbol y aun él consiente lo empecé a apuñalar, su mirada de desprecio causo que mi ira aumentara, clave una y otra y otra vez mi cuchillo, hasta que vi como el brillo de vida en los ojos del chico desvanecían… deje caer el cuerpo este lleno de sangre una lápida que me llamo la atención "Júpiter Adams"

-Ju…Jupi…Júpiter -susurre, no recordaba, en un momento la foto que Alice me había mostrado llego a mi mente, ese hombre de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa, lágrimas de nostalgia salieron de mis cristalinos ojos verdes, y empecé a leer nombre a lazar, hacia frio pero yo seguía leyendo y me topé con la lápida de alguien que a mi parecer me recordó a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Varios nombres "Charlie", "Lorena", "Richard", "Jhonny Jones", entre otros nombres ajenos a mis recuerdos.

-George…-susurre mientras me ponía de cuclillas para leer mejor, al recordar un rostro muy tranquilo y sereno, unos ojos azules como un diamante, una sonrisa neutral y una tranquilidad fulminante,-George, ¡George!

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos, recordé el sueño, aquel chico de mirada vacía era él, una punzada me taladro la cabeza causándome gran ansiedad se saber quién era, mire al lado y vi otro nombre. "Cristoffer Swint" no tenía recuerdo alguno de él, pero algo en mi interior me decía que debía recordar ese nombre. Fue cuando recordé unos ojos color café, un collar de un gato negro y ojos dorados, recordé una sonrisa, una feria, una estrella y sus palabras llegaron a mi mente.

"…mi padre me dijo una vez, que esa estrella es la estrella del amor, dicen que cuando está muy reluciente hay un par de enamorados, juntos, pero cuando está apagada y casi no se nota es que el amor se rompió…"

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¿amor? -susurre

/

Sonriente me llevo a una casa, una casa de dos pisos, no sabía de quien era pero me parecía nostálgica y melancólica, mire por fuera de la casa, le di una vuelta entera hasta encontrar una ventana, todas cerradas, regrese a la puerta principal he intente abrirla, todos mis intentos fueron en vano, mire a sonriente y lo acaricie.

"Ábrela"

Sonriente estiro su pata e introdujo su afilada garra en la cerradura esta cedió y pudimos entrar. Ya adentro vi una sala, en la obscuridad podía ver con claridad, gracias a los 2 años en esa obscura jaula que llamaban habitación; camine por la sala, la cocina y una habitación trasera, note unas escaleras, empecé a subirlas con calma y mucho sigilo, los escalones rechinaban causándome un dolor en los tímpanos, cuando termine de subir los escalones observe un obscuro y silencioso pasillo, sonriente se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a lamerse la pata.

-Sangre.-pronuncio el felino, yo le mire y comencé a revisar las habitaciones, ninguna me parecía conocida y entre a una en la cual permanecí.

Las paredes moradas tirando a un obscuro negro, afiches de bandas y algunos solistas, la cama estaba rota, peluches despedazados y desmembrados, camine toda la habitación pasando mis manos por las paredes de las cuales parecían tener algo oculto, mire un escritorio, hojas rotas, libretas sin hojas, papeles por doquier, nada tenía sentido, mire el armario y vi dentro de él, un peluche, lo tome en mis brazos y un recuerdo voló a mi mente.

"¿Qué es esto?...esto es un regalo que tú abuelo me dio… ¿es para mí?... no, eso es mío…" solté el peluche y lo patee tome algo de ropa y me la coloque, había un espejo de cuerpo completo, regrese al baño y vi que el espejo estaba partido, como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo, regrese al cuarto, camine y pude encontrarme con unos restos, al parecer un collar negro, me incline para recogerlo pero algo me decía "Es para ti", lo cogí en mis manos, observe una ventana quebrada yo camine hacia ella pero sentí como un vidrio se clavó en mi pie, mire mi pie y saque el pequeño cristal, soltando así el collar roto que había encontrado, comencé a buscar cosas y encontré algo, me coloque unos tenis negros con blanco que vi debajo de la cama, encontré una polera blanca y me la coloqué sobre una camiseta negra con ojos de gato que estaban en el armario, basto con unos pantalones de mezclilla grises para estar abrigada, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completa, estaba muy grande, pero era diferente, yo no me recordaba como de 22 años me recordaba más pequeña de unos 17 o 18 años. Observe mi pelo y note lo largo que estaba, note que en una parte mi pelo era rubio y luego se volvía negro, la mitad en sí, era largo, me llegaba más debajo de los muslos, algo atrapo mi atención, mire una fotografía que estaba en una especie de mural.

Muchas eran de diferentes chicas, algunos en una especie de bosque, parques, un campamento o algo parecido, en habitaciones, uno era de dos chicas…gemelas al parecer, una de ojos marrones, recordé las fotos que Alice me había mostrado el día anterior, luego a su lado una chica de ojos verdes, tenía una mirada triste y fría, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, "Soy yo…" susurre, comencé a llorar como las noches en que las sombras me torturaban, llore como la primera vez que tuve aquella pesadilla, mire otras foto en una aparecía un chico rubio de ojos azules, este sonreía, parecía que era de noche… escrito en letras blancas se leía su nombre "mi primera cita con Tony", reconocía a ese chico, luego mire otra era algo que me pareció conmovedor, esa chica de ojos verdes con un pelinegro de ojos azules, piel como una hoja y una sonrisa cortada, este parecía feliz y conmovida, algo raro estaba pasándome, sentí una explosión de emociones, confusión, alegría, felicidad, amor, odio y un amargo sentimiento de soledad; los recuerdos de esos ojos vinieron a mí:

"Era de noche, llovía, caían truenos, música en mis oídos, una melodía romántica…"recordé pequeños fragmentos "Se escuchaban palabras confusas, ellos estaban cometiendo un acto sexual, la luz de la luna era su única testigo, la chica arañaba la espalda del chico causando que este sangrara, los te amo salían de la boca de los amantes…"

-¿Qué?…-susurre para luego mirar una foto en que esa chica de ojos verdes estaba con ese chico abrazados en algo parecido a un piso, mire hacia abajo y note que era donde yo estaba de pie, no sabía que pensar. "¿Quién es él?"

Me topé con una foto que me pareció poco usual, eran dos pequeños chicos, ambos de pelo negro azabaches, el primero de ojos verdes y el otro de ojos azules, mire un poco y vi que era esa habitación, una chica estaba detrás de ellos, esa mujer de unos 19 años, rubia con una sádica mirada, una sonrisa larga y colmilluda, tenía una diadema de orejas como un gato, el chico de ojos azules una de abejorro y el de ojos verdes un peluche en forma de gato. Detalle la foto y pase mis dedos por la misma, sobre el chico de ojos verdes, pero algo no cuadraba, él no era un chico, al contrario era una chica… observe a la chica de 19 años, su cabellera corta con detalles negros pasaba de sus hombros, un flequillo que cubría parte de su ojos derecho y varias mechitas negras.

-Soy yo…-susurre para luego comenzar a llorar…

/

**_Andy Dalton_**

¡VICTORIA!-exclame-¡victoria!, apúrate mujer.

-Lo siento, lo siento estaba hablando con un amigo.-Victoria Frowtter, ella es una amiga que tengo desde que me mude a esta ciudad, sabíamos que cosas extrañas sucedían pero que puedo decir ella es una amiga sorprendentemente curiosa y muy chismosa, sueña con ser periodista como su madre (La cual no es exactamente su madre, sino su hermana mayor solo que ella prefiere llamarla "Madre"). Ella es la persona que más me puede comprender aunque siempre anda metiéndose en líos solo para investigar más sobre aquella chica que causo la masacre de nuestra preparatoria.

-déjame adivinar, estaban hablando sobre Charlotte Adams… otra vez-dije mientras la miraba con la ceja arqueada.

-Andy, tú me conoces a la perfección como para saber que si –Rió.

-¿la chica con la cual estas obsesionada, que salió ayer del hospital psiquiátrico de alta seguridad?-pregunte con algo de curiosidad mientras guardaba mis cosas en el casillero

-Que escapo. Y sí, mi mamá está interesada en ella, todos decían que estaba tranquila y estaba mejorando, pero desde que ese chico entro ella empezó a comportarse extraño.

-a ver, Charlotte es una chica que lleva 2 años en un hospital Psiquiátrico de donde los doctores decían que ella no tenía remedio, y por ello comenzaron a borrar sus recuerdos para ver si podía mejorar su estado mental, ¿cierto o falso?-dije mientras cerraba mi casillero y comenzaba a caminar con ella.

-Cierto.

-y luego apareció ese chico… ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunte mientras salíamos del territorio de la preparatoria, dirigiéndome a mi casa la cual quedaba al lado de la de victoria.

-Michael Fitnwen.-respondió ella mientras se recogía su acaramelado cabello con una coleta de medio lado.

-él. Ella lo conoce y… ¿empieza a comportarse extraño?-dije dudoso mientras observaba a Victoria la cual asentaba con la cabeza.-está bien, está bien, pero hay un problema…

-¿Cuál?-pregunto ella mientras sacaba una gran, gran carpeta de su mochila.-no veo ningún problema en mi teoría.

-bueno, si ellos eran "Amigos" por decirlo así, ¿Por qué Charlotte lo asesino en el cementerio?-mire a Victoria la cual estaba sorprenda y avergonzada por olvidar ese minúsculo pero importante detalle.

-no lo había pensado.-no importaba en sí, siempre me agradaba verla sonreír.-pero igual, es esquizofrénica y hay veces en que los impulsos ganan y la obligaron a matarlo.

-pero no entiendo algo.

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras hacia un adorable puchero.

-explícame otra vez el tema, Vicky.

-veras, Charlotte había sido una chica retraída y aislada, una FREAK, todo se burlaban de ella, pero ella comenzó a comportarse extraño, no comía, no dormía, y era agresiva, de pequeña tenía una amiga imaginaria, y a los doce años su padre, su hermano mayor y su gemela mueren a manos de un asesino aparentemente desconocido, después muere su madre y desaparece su hermano menor después de la masacre, pero antes de eso, a la edad de 17 años se dice que se enamoró de un asesino serial comúnmente buscado por la policía, nunca se encontró el cadáver de Charlotte o de ese asesino pero se encontró un cadáver, un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules el cual era invisible en el mundo o sea no estaba registrado en ninguna parte, hicieron muchas pruebas de ADN y fue compatible con dos personas, la primera Charlotte Adams y la segunda persona, la cual se suponía que había muerto ya hace mucho, un chico que enloqueció después de un accidente, se le incumplieron varios crímenes…-mientras Victoria hablaba nos adentramos en una cafetería-… se le culpo por la muerte de sus padres, el intento de homicidio de su hermano mayor, la muerte de los vecinos y el intento de homicidio de Jane… la cual desapareció al igual que el hermano…

-alto…me perdí-dije mientras la miraba y daba pequeños sorbos a mi café-¿Quién es el padre del chico?

-eso es clasificado-cuando Victoria dijo eso le di una mirada que literalmente era fría y neutral "¿enserio vas a decir eso?"-vale te dijo… el chico, el cual fue culpado de todos esos crímenes murió o eso se cree entre la comunidad, su nombre es Jeffrey Woods…

-¿y esperas que te crea?-dije mientras la miraba enojado-la leyenda de Jeff Woods o "Jeff The Killer" es solo un cuento urbano en el internet que las personas leen, ¿Cómo me vas a decir eso a mí?

-si no es así, observa estos documentos-dijo mientras sacaba hojas y hojas y hojas de historiales policiacos, periódicos y testigos, fue la primera vez en que me asombre de alguna noticia.

-Espera… ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Charlotte?-pregunte mientras observaba un historial médico de Charlotte Adams.

-Que ese chico… es hijo de Charlotte y de Jeff…-dijo mientras sacaba una prueba de ADN que le habían hecho en el Hospital un día después de sedarla por completo-y como ya sabes Charlotte es la causante de la masacre de 12 estudiantes en el baile de Graduación y Graduación…-dijo por ultimo para luego apoyarse al espaldar de la silla, triunfante y alegre, yo comencé a mirar cada documento para luego observar una foto de "Charlotte" cuando entro al hospital, ella era una chica muy bonita, tenía una sombría y maniaca sonrisa, sus ojos verdes con un borde gris y un brillo azul en ellos, un pelo rubio corto con dos excepciones que eran dos mechones delanteros y el flequillo de medio lado cubriendo su ojo derecho y varios toques negros…

-¿tienes de ese chico?

-¿George?-pregunto para luego sacarla de unos documentos de la funeraria.

-sí, y el otro… de Jeff-dije para finalizar y tener en mis manos las cuatro fotos, Charlotte y Jeff no se parecían pero el chico era la combinación perfecta.

-¿tienes una foto de Charlotte, en la actualidad?-pregunte algo nervioso.

-sí, es…-dijo Victoria mientras la buscaba-… es esta-dijo triunfante mientras me la mostraba, mis ojos se llenaron de asombro, esos ojos verdes tenían una mirada neutral y frívola, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, símbolo de que no estaba acostumbrada a la luz, su sonrisa no estaba pero yo si la podía ver era psicótica y obscura, sus labios eran carmesí, era de suponerse que tenía los colmillos de Charlotte con los que se dice, que asesino a su padrino clavándolos y arrancando su faringe, su cabellera larga y rubia, su flequillo ya le tapaba gran porte de su rostro, ella tenía una camisa de fuerza blanca, pero vi algo inusual en la foto, la sonrisa oculta en un reflejo, una larga y afilada sonrisa de un gato, vi un diminuto e inalcanzable brillo dorado; sentí la necesidad de dibujar al instante a aquella fría chica de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes.

-¿puedo quedármela?-pregunte, recibí un "Si, tengo muchas más copias" de Victoria luego, simplemente la guarde en el bolcillo de mi pantalón.- ¿y que más tienes de ella?

-una grabación…-susurro Victoria mientras miraba a las demás persona.

-¿de ella?, ¿de dónde la sacaste pequeña pilla?

-de la jefatura de policías…-sonrió ampliamente.- todos hay son unos flojos glotones traga donas... Son como el jefe gorgori de los Simpson

-¿Cómo entraste allí?-pregunte mientras la miraba acusantemente.

-sabes de Thomas, el Otaku que se cree Naruto… bueno, él tiene como mejor amiga a Yoko y su hermana se casó con Tobías Patterson, y… así que me dio una llave, entre y salí como si nada.

-sabes que te pueden meter en la cárcel por allanamiento, y por sacar ilegalmente un expedienté confidencial…-yo la mire y ella frunció el entrecejo.

-no me interesa, ¿quieres escuchar la grabación sí o no?

-vale.-ella la coloco, eran los policías interrogándola, ya que la habían atrapado, en si un hombre la había dejado en un hospital psiquiátrico donde la examinaron y la interrogaron, ella decía cosas absurdas pero unas frase fue lo que más alerto a los doctores "yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, ella me dice que hacer y cómo hacerlo...y…Si no lo hago… ella… me lastimara…"-los policías no le creyeron, pero después de que los doctores psiquiátricos la vieron, ellos dijeron: ella sufre de grabes enfermedades mentales.

-bueno… está bien… te creo, su historial es impresionante, pero no crees que si te atrapan te meterás en muchos problemas.

-Vamos mi mama es policía y detective, además, periodista, y no me harían nada…me tengo que ir, ¿No vienes?

-no, ve tú, yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas y luego regreso a casa.-dije para luego pagar la cuenta y salir de allí.

Soy un chico de ciudad, la lógica es lo único que me explica el mundo, si no tiene lógica es que no existe, y la historia de Jeff Woods me parecía inconclusa e animada, no podía tragarme lo que Victoria me había dicho. Mi pelo castaño y mis ojos ámbar siempre han sido poco importantes, pero desde que me mude la historia de Charlotte Adams siempre estuvo presente, tenía 15 años cuando la masacre sucedió, en ella murió mi hermano mayor. Mi madre lloro la perdida pero ya desde hace mucho mi hermano conocía a Charlotte y había tenido enfrentamientos cara a cara con la que fue su asesina. Ese día mi hermano Matías fue apuñalado y degollado por una de los Adams.

**_Fin_**

/

No sabía nada con claridad, un dia desde que escape y no sabía qué hacer, permanecí en esa habitación, acostada, debajo de las sabanas esperando que alguien viniera a ayudarme, alguien que me tomara en sus brazos, me agitara el cabello y me digiera "Todo estará bien Charlotte". En la noche que había pasado recorte pocos segmentos de mi pasado, todos de cuando era pequeña, esa chica que siempre estaba allí sentada en esa obscura habitación estaba de pie con las sombras como asechándome y esperando que diera un golpe en falso, ella idéntica a mí. Yo caminaba por las calles de esa obscura y misteriosa ciudad buscando algo con que saciar mi sed, Sonriente me ordenaba que matara, al igual que las sombras, así que empecé a asesinar a inocentes para sobrevivir.

-mira, una víctima.-dijo sonriente mientras veía a un chico acercándose, yo me escondí y lo mire, su pelo castaño revoloteando con la fría brisa del invierno, sus ojos estaban concentrados en una fotografía, Sonriente y las sombras me gritaban que lo matara pero algo en el medio curiosidad, observe un poco la foto a las lejanías y vi que era una foto mía, recordaba ese espantoso dia

**Flashback**

-Charlotte, sonríe.-dijo el doctor Thomas, mientras tomaba una foto, Julie estaba detrás de él aplaudiendo, yo mire a mi derecha y allí estaba, mi felino amigo sonriendo.

**Fin de flashback**

-Mátalo. Susurro una sombra en mi oído.

**/**

**_Jeff The Killer_**

Mil cosas pasaban desde la vez que a mis 19 me volví a enamorar, quien diría que aquella estúpida pero ingeniosa bastarda llegaría a enamorarme y luego, después de hacerme sentir así... Me halla culpado de algo que se supone que le hago a la gente, ¿que creía ella?, ¿que nunca mataría a alguien cercano?, vamos, mate a mis padre, lógicamente mataría a alguien de su familia.

¡Bah!, ni que me interese lo que piense, ya está muerta, y así, bajo tierra debe quedar. Me encontraba sentado con una botella de vodka en mis manos, cada sorbo aunque doloroso era una delicia. Sentado en mí recamara, mi cama desordenada y llena de sangre, el espejo donde me observo y sonrió, mi closet que esta... Vacío; una cómoda donde guardo mis juguetes, y sobre su superficie plana esta una maldita foto que no he podido quemar o destrozar.

Escuchaba como Sally gritaba y corría de aquí a halla por el largo pasillo de la mansión de él anoréxico pedófilo con complejo de árbol, yo permanecía con un par de audífonos que pedí "prestados" a una de mis víctimas y un MP3 que también pedí "prestado"; escuchaba música a todo volumen intentando no pensar más en ella, no pensar en sus verdes y fríos ojos, no pensar en sus labios, no pensar en nada referente a Charlotte, nada con aquel amor.

**"Maybe I've pushed way too far**

**To pull you back from where you are**

**But if I can't sweat it out**

**We'll live for you before I die"**

Un párrafo de la canción escapo como suspiro por mis labios, no deseaba salir, solo matar y despedazar algún cadáver, ya habían pasado dos años desde que supe que nunca mate a Charlotte, si no, que por culpa de los malditos gusanos ella había sobrevivido; bah, y aunque no es el caso, la alegría me consumía ya que volví a ver su perfecta figura, sus curvas y volví a rosar sus labios carmesí, mire por última vez sus ojos llenos de odio y amor.

**-"From the valley of the dead**

**I'm hearing every word you said**

**You're trying to apologize but I can't feel my feelings"**

Otro absurdo párrafo de la tonada, un suspiro amargo, en realidad el deseo de soledad estaba presente desde siempre además había una maldita perra presente en una de las alcobas y no soportaba lo malagradecida que era conmigo, yo solo quise volverla hermosa pero... Yo soy el único bello aquí, que ella quedara mal no es mi culpa. Algo llamo mi atención en la ventana, yo acercándome mientras probaba el manjar que me había hecho hermoso, observe por fuera de la ventana, no había nada, solo una cantidad de un estúpido polvillo, aunque me concentre en la luna, el cielo obscuro.

-Ya paso navidad. -comente para conmigo, sentándome en el borde de la ventana observe la luna dando un sorbo a la botella con alcohol. Sentí otra vez el impulso de días atrás, quería regresar a ese lugar así que decidido tome el licor que quedaba en la botella, y luego de explotarla contra la pared salte por la ventana.

/

Mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar ya me había manchado con aquella pegajosa y metálica sustancia vino tinto que tanto me embriagaba. Tsk, faltando solo calles para llegar, observe los bares, tenía tantas ganas de una copa, o un sorbo de alcohol, que puedo decir, me volví un alcohólico, igual no es su problema, Psf, consiguiendo con éxito a un vago note la botella de ron que tenía consigo. Este tambaleándose comenzó a observarme.

-señor -pronuncio el bastardo con dificultad. -¿no es muy tarde para un niñito estar por estas calles tan tarde?- yo observándolo me comencé a acercar.

-para nada, yo ya no soy un chiquillo, además aquí entre nosotros, quien debería cuidarse es usted, yo no. -salí a la luz, observe su rostro aterrado y pude ver su cuerpo temblar, me acerque y le quite la botella y luego de darle un sorbo lo observe, este petrificado a punto de gritar, yo astille la botella contra la pared y con una de las partes rotas le traspasé la garganta.

-ya es hora de ir a dormir vejete. -comente victorioso mientras me retiraba.

Al comenzar a caminar llegue a aquel curioso lugar, era un edificio en el que me sentía incómodo con solo imaginarme su interior. El Hospital Psiquiátrico de máxima seguridad de la ciudad, por alguna razón desde hace dos años sentía la necesidad de ir, sentarme al frente y observarlo. Era irónico ya que no sabía por qué, de seguro por el hecho de estar loco, o solo porque era un lugar que me daba curiosidad.

-algo no es igual... -comente mirando a la luna, sobre mi cayeron copos de nieves los cuales no me fastidiaban, aunque me daban picazón y me hacían estornudar además que me colocaban las mejillas calientes y una que otra vez me daban escalofríos. Algo me decía que esperara, pero no sabía que esperar, en sí, no sé qué espero de ese estúpido lugar para bastardos demente, yo no soy como ellos, yo solo soy hermoso y vuelvo a la gente hermosa. Si no les parece bien, mal por ellos. Igual sentía la necesidad de verla otra vez, además me había decepcionado de no haberla matado esa noche, si no que de alguna forma continuo viva y dos años después vuelve, y luego ese dia en que ese chico extraño muere y ella con él.

-Charlotte... -susurre por última vez para luego sonreírle a la luna y comenzar a caminar hacia algún lugar.

**Fin**

/

Estaba confundida caminaba otra vez por el único lugar que nadie visita, lo que me da seguridad. Estaba sobre una tumba llena de nieve, blanca y fría nieve, leía el nombre una y otra vez, quería saber quién era... Pero, ningún recuerdo llegaba a mi mente.

-¿quién soy? -pregunte observando la luna en el cielo, sentí como alguien me observaba, gire mi cabeza y me topé con una chica, una chica idéntica a mí.

-¿tu?-interrogo ella- tú eres Charlotte Adams... Y ambas somos la misma persona.

-¿cómo seriamos la misma persona?, eso es ilógico, solo una persona puede ser Charlotte Adams... Y esa soy yo, tú no eres yo, yo soy... Yo. -observe confundida a la silueta mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía.

-Charlotte, ambas somos la misma persona... Yo soy tu...-insistió, me coloque de pie para encararla, no resistía mas esa estúpida y ridícula discusión. Me encamine a ella con un cuchillo llena de sangre, y cuando estaba a punto de matarla ella se desvaneció. Yo me quedé sorprendida de lo ocurrido. -¿me buscabas?

Yo me gire y ella negando con la cabeza comenzó a reír y luego se esfumo, yo observe todo mi alrededor, estaba sola, asustada y temiendo lo peor, había escapado para... Morir. Negué con mi cabeza y me dirigí de nuevo a la casa donde, supongo yo, era mi antigua casa. El único lugar que recordaba ser hogar.

Al llegar, sola sin sonriente, subí por el viejo y áspero árbol que estaba más cerca de lo que parecía ser mi cuarto. Entre por la ventana quebrada y luego observe el lugar.

-¿es bonita no? -interrogo una sombra, yo me gire y no había nadie. -es tan hermosa. -volví a girar y sin éxito no encontré su causante.

Observe el armario y vi que mi ropa ya estaba manchada de sangre, lo que me repugnaba, no me gustaba, sabía que estaba mal... Y no quería lastimar a nadie; así que me introduge al closet, buscando ropa toque una camisa de un esqueleto aparentemente anoréxico. Luego un recuerdo llego a mí, una chica de pelo negro, un dia en un centro comercial y un nombre: "Black Star". Yo comencé a pensar y a pasar mis dedos por las prendas buscando más recuerdos, pero nada.

-Tsk, esto es estúpido -comente, luego busque algo que ponerme, encontré una camiseta de color negro con la figura de aquel esqueleto anoréxico, luego un short de mezclilla negro, los mismos tenis y una curiosa bufanda negra con rojo. Fue cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejándome indefensa, yo gire rapidamente.

-t-tu...- me topé con dos ojos albaricoque con un brillo de odio y asombro, era alto su pelo largo y castaño, no sonreía sino me observo, yo me asuste me pegue al escritorio, el chico me tomo de atrás y jalándome el cabello me tiro al piso, algo en mi me hizo reaccionar de tal forma en que me volví muy flexible, me levante dando una vuelta de para atrás, luego salí corriendo hacia la cocina en busca de un arma, de pronto todo me dio vueltas y recibí un fuerte golpe que me dejo tendida en el piso, él se colocó sobre mí y sostuvo un afilado cuchillo sobre mi abdomen. Yo comencé a retorcerme, y unos recuerdos se dispararon en mi mente.

Un chico mayor que yo, siempre estuvo molestándome, su sonrisa de galán, el abrazo, su atención, sus juegos, una broma pesada, un chico malo.

-Drew...-susurre, él se quedó mirándome mientras yo trastornada me hundía en sus ojos los cuales se cristalizaron para luego entrecerrarse con odio, sentí como algo me penetro el abdomen, sentí como la sangre emanaba de mí, y con fuerza patee al chico haciendo que se golpeara contra el borde de una mesa, yo aproveche y hui saltando por la ventana, y luego corrí hasta que mis pies se cansaron, y escuche un grito.

-¡Charlotte! -me asuste y corrí con más fuerzas, llegando a un lugar que me parecía acogedor.

/

Manchando la blanca superficie fría de este invierno, cayendo pequeñas gotas de sangre vemos a nuestra chica, herida y dolida, confundida que está intentando resistir ante la sangrante herida en su abdomen, vemos como su respiración falla, y sobre la tumba fría de un personaje esta cae sin poder más, cerrando sus ojos, lee el nombre de aquella tumba como suspiro antes de su "deceso"

-Tony...Anderson.

Detrás de ella se encuentra una sombra, con sus azules ojos como felino son lo único que se ve, notoriamente atesorando lo que ha encontrado, tantos años buscándola y ahora frente a sus ojos esta ella. Él mientras la observa nota la el camino de sangre y el lago vino tinto bajo ella. Tomándola apresuradamente pero delicado la alza y comienza a caminar hacia su vivienda.

Vemos como el chico se da vuelta y sonriendo susurra.

-Nunca regresara a tu lado Maldito...-después de aquellas palabras una carcajada salió de su boca. Desapareciendo en las tinieblas.

**¡Ta-da! ¿Qué les pareció?, se puso buena la cosa no owo… ¿eh?, ¿eh?... bueno, la inspiración me llego de repente y decidí escribirlo xD, espero que les haya gustado :3 recuerden dejar comentarios, para saber si continuar o cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Promocionen el fic .M. Plis…**

**Cuídense, los hamo CC:**

**Bye.**

**Akumu ¡se despide!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Eeeeh! ¡Chigueña a wuaychibava chigueña wua! XDDD okey momento raro en que a Akumu le pego lo "Rey leon" xD... Vale, llego el capítulo 3… ¿emocionadas (os)?, espero que si… vale, es el momento en que pido ¡Reviews!**

**Pueden creer que llevo 5 noches sin pegar un ojo?, Dios los exámenes me están matando, y estoy que muero con solo pensar que si no salgo bien este semestre no poder entrar a la Universidad directamente! Q.Q además la inspiración no me llegaba DD: pero me llego y pues, estoy satisfecha con el capitulo :33**

**The Darkness of the Abyss **

**3**

**~As you keep still alive?~**

**-locura es hacer la misma cosa una y otra y otra vez esperando obtener diferentes resultados –Albert Einstein**

**_Charlotte Adams_**

Sentia como todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, estaba aturdida aun, escuchaba la voz de alguien, por alguna razon me parecia conocida la voz.

"¿Que me ocurrio?"

Interrogue en mi cabeza dudosa de saber si estaba viva.

"¿Habre muerto?"...

Comence a girarme de una forma particular, para mi; note que estaba acostada en una superficie plana y algo acogedora. Me movi un poco intentando localizarme, abri mis verdes ojos y note que estaba en un mueble de un tapiz neutral, me asuste y extrañada intente levantarme, pero una aguda puntada en el pecho, otra en el abdomen y en la cabeza me obligo a mentenerme tal y como estaba. No tenia recuerdo del lugar, solo escuchaba los susurros en mi mente, las voces, los gritos, las palabras extrañas y a aquella chica frente a mi, ella con un aire de superioridad, intentando atacarme.

-Veo que ya te despertaste. -comento una voz, asustandome intente armarme, pero mis uñas estaban cortas, limadas y al verlas estaban de un esmalte de color negro; extrañada lo observe, aparentemente aquella silueta era un masculino, pero no era parte de mis sombras, al contrario. El se acerco y pude ver, pude ver esos ojos azules, un recuerdo se disparo en mi memoria, un chico, una sonrisa, sus palabras, su cabello rubio, recorde a una chica menor a mi, o ¿era yo?, no lo se, vi como la chica lo observaba de lejos, vi como aquel chico se acercaba a mi, vi un fragmentado abrazo. Buscaba su nombre en mis recuerdos.

-tengo mucho tiempo buscandote desde aquella noche. -comento mientras suspiraba, yo me levante y algo me decia que era alguien importante, de alguna forma, entonces su nombre llego a mi boca he inconcientemente.

-Tony... - lo susurré, note la sorpresa y la alegria en los ojos de aquel aparente extraño, pero un recuerdo llego a mi.

**FlashBlack**

Estaba distraida, en un incomodo vestuario cubierta de grandes cantidades de sangre y nieve, y fue cuando comenzando a leer los nombres en un momento un nombre choco con mi mirada.

-Tony Anderson... -lei mientras me quedaba pensando, sin encontrar al dueño pase al siguiente...

**Fin de FlashBlack**

-Charlotte... Te extrañe mucho. -susurro para luego abrazarme de improviso, yo comence a reir, me rei enloquesida por aquel recuerdo, entonces comprendi.

-ya veo, estoy... Muerta- susurre mientras en una carcajada las lagrimas de confucion salia de mi. Lo aleje y vi sus ojos azules iluminados por un brillo de dulzura y comprencion.

**Fin**

Asustada, confundida y con un dolor profundo en su pecho alejo al chico y sorpresibamente poseida por sus impulsos clavo un rodillaso en el pecho del chico, dejandolo sin aire, para sentir como su alrededor comenzaba a jugarle bromas, intentando derribarla, la cual, fuerte sale por la ventana sin notar que estaba en el segundo piso, y cayendo corrio con fuerzas lejos de alli.

/

Caminando por las aceras con una larga sonrisa burlona se encontraba aquel chico, un aroma a licor y tabaco, sorpresivamente entra en uno de los callejones y saltando un muro llega a un bosque, la arboleda oscura para cualquiera, menos para él.

Mientras caminaba, con egocentrismo y orgullo patea la puerta de su cabaña, una cabaña que en si nunca le pertenecio, solo era de un antiguo Ermitaño leñador.

Al entrar se topa con su obscura sala, enciende la luz para iluminar una sala con un cadaver el cual yacia "durmiendo" de hace mas de una semana, ademas de las biseras y cesos regados por todo el suelo; sube a la segunda planta de la casa donde se encuentra una habitacion, una convinacion de campestre y lujos, una cama desordenada, con un cochon lleno de sangre, para acostarse y quedar mirando hacia el techo.

"¿Por qué pienso en ella?" Interroga en su cabeza, confundido escucha sus voces internas.

-¿Acaso lo lamentas?

-¿lamentar que exactamente? -se interroga el a si mismo.

-¿lamentas haberla perdido?

-yo no la perdi, ella me perdio. -comento afanado y algo indicnado, cegado por el orgullo.

-¿Estas seguro Jeffrey?, ¿ella te perdio? ... ¿No fuiste tu el que le dijo...? -interrumpiendo la pregunta se escucha un grito agudo en el oido del hombre.

-¡Jeff!, ¡Maldito patan! ¡¿Que no me escuchas?! -interroga aquella chica que altanera y egosentrica golpea a Jeff con una almohada.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa!? -dijo alterado mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-ve a la mansion, Flojo de mierda, Slender quiere hablarte. -dijo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos.

-¿Eeh?, ¿ahora que quiere el Paliducho con complejo de arbol? -pregunto Sarcastico mientras salia en direccion al pasillo.

-Tsk, que se yo. -viendo en su blanco rostros la mueca de mentira que el asesino no se percato.

-¡Bah!, que se espere. Yo quiero comer algo primero. -Comento sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Llegando a la cocina la chica se encuentra con un lugar lleno de sangre, y sentandose en el banquillo lo observa pensativa. -¿Que tanto me ves?

-¿no piensas en ella...? -pregunto sorprendiendo a Jeff, el cual dejando cae el plato con espagueti, la miró lentamente mientras con su eterna mirada la fulmina.

-¿ella?

-si, en ella, en...

-No la menciones. -corto friamente la conversacion. Se podia notar el dolor en el en pensar en "su chica" la cual, como ultimas palabras termino con un frío "No sabes como te odio", su amargo corazon no pudo amar a otra persona, no sintio mas ese amor por nadie, nunca quiso enamorarse de ella, pero, sucedio. Ahora como escape de aquellos pensamientos comenzo a cortar las salchichas para su comida.

-¿Donde crees que esta? -pregunto la chica mientras curiosa lo observaba esperando una respuesta.

-Muerta, se supone que alli esta ¿No? -esperando una rapida respuesta de su fan nota que pensativa dice un "si", que el no podia tragar, algo le daba la ansiedad de saber si estaba viva o muerta. Pero ignorando sus impulsos coloca a cocinar todo, mientras toma un sorbo de alcohol.

En la mirada perdida de la chica, no era muy amiga de la chica pero su compañia se le hacia divertida, despues de todo ella estaba igual de enamorada.

-¿Piensas en ella? -interrogo insistente, jeff con una furica mirada se gira y tomando del cuello de la polera morada de Nina, la jala y observando con sus penetrantes ojos gruñe y pegandola más a su rostro, mostrando como sonreia apretando la mandibula con fuerza, frunciendo el seño.

-¡¿Que acaso no entiendes de una puta vez el significado de que no te intereza?!, ¡Esta muerta!,¡No Pienso En Ella!, ¡Charlotte esta muerta! -bramó entre gritos, para luego soltarla, la cual irritada se gira y preparada para salir por la puerta grita su respuesta, dejando a Jeff con un asombro y confucion en su ser, el cual temblando se quedo estatico, ella cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas se pierde en la gran y espesa albolera del bosque.

Temblando confundido comienza a tirar de su cabello negro azabaches, no sabia que hacer, ¿era posible?, negando con su cabeza comienza a carcajearse sin percatarse la comida comenzo a estallar como pequeños "pop, pop", mientras el sonriente toma su cuchillo y encaminado a la ciudad preparado para serciorarse si era verdad.

-No lo soportó. -comenta una voz femenina, parecida a la de una muñeca de porcelana.

-No lo dijo de la mejor manera. -respondio una gruesa, tenebrosa y seca voz resonante en el silencio.

-Aunque se lo hubiera dicho de la forma mas dulce, él nunca hubiera comprendido. -respondieron un par de ojos verdes, los cuales sonrientes y brillantes en la oscuridad. -Vamos Sr. Slenderman, es hora de jugar un poco.

-Si Pequeña. -respondio la voz mientras tomando la mano de la castaña chica comienzan a caminar, juntos, la chica girando su cabeza sonrie

"Estare esperando por James"

penso mientras soltando una carcajada de un tono inocente y demente.

/

Se escuchan las distintas voces, todos con un mismo fin, ayudar. Con su vestuario correspondientes, criminales esposados, encerrados en jaulas esperando juicios.

Vemos a una chica de cabellera rojiza correr veloz por un pasillo en direccion a una oficina con un apellido ya reconocido en la ciudad. Abriendose la puerta de madera, la chica jadeante sorprende al Oficial de la Jefatura de Policias.

-Señor... -dice jadeante la chica. Un periodico no dejaba reconocer al hombre tras el papel.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto con voz fría, seca y neutral.

-Lo llaman en el departamento de Interrogatorios.

- Ese es trabajo del oficial Terry, No mia. -respondio cortante mientras se ve como aun con el periodito estirado, estiende su mano y golpea en borde del cenicero con su cigarrillo, para luego regresarlo a la boca.

-No saco nada de informacion sobre la Violacion, y por eso, necesitan al mejor -adula la chica mientras algo con una postura despreocupada quita su flequillo y deja ver sus ojos grises y su piercing en la ceja.

-No era necesario el cumplido. -dijo bajando el periodico dejando ver su cabellera negra y sus fríos ojos azules. -Ire encegida -Dijo para luego salir con su cigarrillo en la boca, al acercarse a la chica alborota su cabello y con una sonrisa le susurra. -Llama a mi esposa, Dile que llegare tarde.

La chica sonriente acompaña al Hombre hasta el departamento de interrogatorios donde se escucha la risa ironica de un criminal, el Oficial entra en la habitacion con una larga sonrisa, se notaba que amaba su trabajo, amaba hacer todo lo que hacia, siguiendo los pasos de su difunto padre.

Mientras observaba al criminal quien burlon con sus pies sobre la mesa esposado sonreia despreocupado, valla error, Ya que esto irritaba mas al Oficial.

-Salgan todos de esta habitacion -ordenó el Hombre, accion seguida todos como relampagos estaban ya afuera en la otra sala tras el espejo.

-Valla, pero por qué se van, vamos hagamos una fiesta, todos juntos tomando el té. -bufo el chico.

-Tranquilo, Yo jugare contigo. Pero primero... -Dijo tronando las yucas de sus dedos. -Un par de preguntas.

La puerta se cierra y se escucha el grito del chico.

Pasados un par de minutos el Hombre desconocido sale de la habitacion dejando ver al chico, quien esta noqueado en una esquina con la nariz ensangrentada.

-Señor, la señora Yoizu llamo y mando un mensaje. -comento la chica de pelo rojizo.

-¿que dijo? -interrogo el oficial mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-que no le importaba las excusas tenias que llegar a la cena, ya que la señorita Yoko iba a ir a cenar, ademas que Noah necesitaba a un padre en casa. -comento mientras lo miraba con la deja arqueada.

-Caramba, bueno, dile que asi sera... -dijo sonriente mientras se dirigia a su oficina.

-Ademas...

-¿Hay algo mas?

-si, La señora McCotnny quiere hablarle.

-¿conmigo? -pregunto mientras de forma serena entraba a su oficina.

-Si, y con La Detective Alice. -comento ella para luego escuchar como el sonido de varios lapiceros caian al suelo y ver el rostro frustrado de su jefe saliendo algo asustado y asombrado.

-¡¿Que Alice?!, hay dos Alice, ¿cual de las dos? -comento mientras con su postura neutral caminaba en direccion a la Oficina central.

-Frowtter... La detective de tus sueños -bufo la pelirojoza para causar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿que investiga ella?

-A la asesina serial Charlotte Adams. -al escuchar aquel nombre el Hombre se detiene, con su rostro frio y neutral se oscurece, ese maldito nombre resonaba en su cabeza, ya 2 años sin escucharlo, y con un profundo odio siguio caminando.

-¿que quieres de mi?

-no lo sé en realidad. -comento despreocupada. Llegando ambos a la puerta de la Oficina central, la chica se despide y sigue con su camino y él con odio y ansiedad.

/

-¿¡Que hizo, que!? –Se escucha el grito del oficial el cual golpea con fuerza el escritorio mientras observa a aquella chica de cabello negro, piel morena y ojos de un color álbaricoque.

-Ya lo escucho, hace dos noches la asesina seria Charlotte Adams escapo del hospital Psiquiátrico. –Recalco la oficial mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-¡¿Y por qué coños me dicen hasta horita?! Tenían que comunicármelo desde esa misma noche. –Dijo nervioso el hombre mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Tranquilo Tobías, nada malo ocurrirá, está en un periodo de confusión, se les hará fácil atraparla. –Comenta la chica la cual tranquila revisa el historial actualizado de la criminal.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?!, Acaso no sabes el daño que hizo hace cuatro malditos años. –interrogo furioso el hombre, la chica le fulmino con una mirada.

-Estaba enferma.

-¡Estaba loca!, siempre lo estuvo, desde pequeña lo estuvo. –Recalco mientras la chica se levantaba para encararlo. –solo era una maldita loca.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca Patterson!

-¡Cierren los dos la boca! –Ordeno la oficial mientras se levantaba de su asiento. –Joder, parecen niños pequeños, no me interesa sus problemas, son oficiales de policía, ambos detectives de un rango muy alto, se comportaran.

-Pero Oficial –reprocharon ambos a la vez.

-Sin peros, son oficialmente compañeros en este caso, no me interesa las medidas quiero ver a Adams en ese psiquiátrico. Viva o muerta. –finalizo la oficial mientras se sentaba otra vez.

-Si señora –Finalizaron ambos para luego salir.

-Supongo que ya escuchaste, somos compañeros –Comento Alice mientras salían de la oficina.

-Seamos sinceros. –El hombre se giró y enfrento a la oficial. –Yo quiero ver muerta a Adams, tú la quieres viva. Sea como sea, sabotéame el caso y juro que yo mismo te mato. –Finalizo cortante mientras se encaminaba a su oficina.

-¡Me da gusto también ser tu compañera! –Exclamo Alice en son de burla mientras lo veía alejarse. –Tsk, Idiota.

/

Sentada en un rincón, abrazándose a sí misma, en una de las esquina de aquella habitación, estaba callada, llena de sangre, observaba lo que había hecho por temor, todo lleno de sangre, viseras y sesos por todos lados, ella asustada, temblando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella no quería hacer daño, estaba confundida, se levantó aterrada, con las manos ensangrentadas llorando, mareada, caminando por el pasillo observa las cabezas y los cuerpos; siente como lentamente sus pies están sobre una superficie húmeda, llena de un líquido espeso. Ella no quería, no quería que nada hubiera pasado, solo eran niñas exploradoras en una Pijamada.

Temblando camina descalza mientras observa una silueta subir por las escaleras, y armándose con el martillo, ve aterrada como una chica idéntica a ella la observaba y camina sonriente hacia ella mientras patea una de las cabezas.

-Lindo escenario ¿verdad? –bufó la chica mientras se detenía al frente de la chica.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto dudosa y ansiosa Charlotte.

-¿Yo?, bueno, yo soy tu –sonrió ampliamente la chica.

-Imposible, eso es mentira. –dijo señalándola con un martillo, la chica negando con la cabeza comienza a saltar de un lugar a otro haciendo que la sangre chapoteara manchado a Charlotte.

-No me interesa discutir, ahora, contigo, solo quiero que veas que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. –comento mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba al cadáver de una de las niñas. –vez… –dijo señalando sus muñecas. –Ella se cortaba, fácilmente le ayudaste a llegar a un final apresurado.

-Pero y las demás ¿Qué con ellas? –pregunto la chica mientras se inclinaba al cadáver de otra exploradora.

-Observa su estómago. –Charlotte obedeció y noto cortadas. –Era anoréxica, tenía bulimia.

-Pero…

-Todas ellas buscaban la muerte. Todas.

Charlotte se separó de todo y observo la ventana.

-No tienes de que lamentarte. –susurro Kira en su oído. Charlotte observo su reflejo en el cristal y noto su rostro y ropa ensangrentado, asustada corrió al baño y desvistiéndose lleno la bañera de agua y se metió, asustada meciéndose con las rodillas recogidas, sentía como el agua rosada, circulaba y se deslizaba por su piel, asustada y temblando, no quería hacer más daño, sabia con claridad, que para estar en ese hospital tenía que haber hecho algo muy malo, algo grave. Pero ella ya no quería hacer más daño a nadie, estaba asustada, escuchaba los gritos en su cabeza, las voces, las tinieblas que nublaban sus pensamientos, sentía como todo resonaba dentro de ella, cada vez más fuerte, aturdiéndola, mientras ella tapaba sus oídos, asustada lloraba y gritaba ahogada para que se detuviera, de repente todo callo. Asustada suspiro, miro a su alrededor, y sintió como algo la abrazo, observo y noto dos manos, eran diminutas, como de un niño de cuatro o cinco años, ella las toco y escucho.

-Tranquila mamá, nada malo pasara. –Un murmullo, de un niño, asustada, comienza a llorar sin saber por qué. –Todo estará bien.

Cerro los ojos hasta que sintió como su pecho dolía, al abrir los ojos vio como las manos eran garras, las cuales penetraban su piel y la rasgaban separando el pellejo, mientras aquella voz inocente se transformaba en una voz seca y tétrica, sobras con formas de manos jalaban de su cabello, de sus piernas dejando cortadas, de sus manos ahorcandola, haciendo que su cuello sangrara al igual que sus expremidades las cuales eras estrujadas, y mientras intentaba sobrevivir se quedo noqueada y abriendo los ojos reacciono y asustada, causo que Charlotte saliera desnuda del baño corriendo a la habitación donde estaba anterior mente y tomando algo de ropa se vistió apresurada, temblando asustada, ya estaba cansada de todo, quería cambiar, saber algo que quién era ella antes.

Mirándose en el espejo observo como el pantalón de mezclilla se pegaba a su cuerpo, apresurada tomo una polera de color negra y se la coloco, comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa para tapar su rostro y con suerte encontró una bufanda roja con negro, se coloquo unos tenis que encontró tirados en el piso y encontró un afilado cuchillo de mano que escondió en un lugar donde no se lastimara al correr o saltar; para luego salir por la ventana.

/

Caminaba asustada sin saber a dónde ir, solo caminaba esperando que no la reconocieran, observo a su alrededor y noto un folleto, salía su foto en blanco y negro, enfurecida la tomo en sus manos y la desgarro para luego esconderse, con suerte a esas horas de la noche no había nadie en las calles, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de caminar desprevenida, no, ella no quería volver a ese infierno, ella quería por ser libre, pero, no quería lastimar a nadie.

"Maldita sea" susurro cuando escucho a su estómago rugir, haciendo sonidos extraños pidiendo a gritos algún alimento. Mirando a los alrededores comenzó a apresurar el paso, solo conocía un lugar donde posiblemente estaría a salvo, esperando no ser atrapada, además si algo ocurría ella misma se podría proteger. De alguna forma.

"Mama, ya es tarde, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?" escuchando una voz asustada se giró y no vio nada. "¿Sera que nos podemos quedar allí?", escucho otra vez la voz, asustada, comenzó a temblar y corriendo realmente veloz vio como un hombre con una polera blanca caminaba en sentido contrario a ella, y desviando la mirada giro un poco su cabeza hacia el suelo evitando ser vista. A lo lejos pudo oler el olor desagradable de la sangre y el licor. Nerviosa comenzó a caminar apresurada para sin querer chocar con el hombre de aquella persona y que un recuerdo se disparara en su mente.

"Ambas caminaban sin preocupaciones, una de ellas se sintió observada, levanto su mirar y noto a un chico de cabellera negra alborotada, el cual al chocar giro un poco y dejo a ver su sonrisa larga y sangrante de payaso, junto a unos ojos azules, y piel pálida"

Charlotte sintió algo característico en esos ojos, un sentimiento exploto dentro de ella, la melancolía, recordó un poco esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, y deteniendo su caminar sonrió y sintió como las lágrimas picaban sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza giro, noto como gotas del cielo comenzaban a caer, empapando su vestuario, sonrió y mirando al cielo se sintió otra vez observada, bajo un poco la cabeza y noto como alguien la observaba a lo lejos, sintió como un escalofrió rondo en ella cuando vio que era aquel hombre, y ella acomodando su bufanda y comenzo a caminar apresurada, escucho pasos tras ella y aterrada comenzó a correr, ya cuando estaba sin aliento noto que ya no la estaban persiguiendo, pero aún se sentía observada, y con rapidez cual gota de agua al caer al suelo tomo energía para llegar a donde tenía planeado hospedarse.

/

Inclinado hacia adelante se encontraba aquel rubio el cual observaba a la chica, que lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Estas queriéndome decir que quieres que te ayude para dejar de asesinar ¿estoy en lo correcto? –Pregunto el chico, en su interior gritando de alegría esperando no equivocarse.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-No exactamente.

-Significa que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, y conociendote un poco debes superar un miedo que desde pequeña te aflige. -comento mientras la miraba esperando su aprecio, ese brillo perlado en sus ojos refrescaba el sentimiento de cariño que el chico le tenia desde ya tantos años a Charlotte.

-¿Cual?

-Tu miedo a los espacios angostos y cerrados, y sabiedo que durante... Tanto, estuviste en uno, bueno, eso alimento mas tu miedo. -mientras se levantaba y caminaba un poco hasta una habitacion, una la cual le traia tantos recuerdos dolorosos, tantos recuerdos que lo torturaban por las noches, tantas lagrimas que derramo.

-¿Y como haras eso? -pregunto nerviosa y ansiosa la rubia sentada dandole la espalda.

-En esta habitacion. -respondio mientras regresaba a la sala. -se que es ilogico pero, la forma que quitarte ese miedo son pastilla y/o Lo que yo hare.

-¿Que es esa habitacion? -pregunto Charlotte mientras Tony la llevaba lentamentte, pregunto otra vez -¿Que es esa habitacion? -pero noto que el chico desviaba la pregunta, asi que soltandose altanera se negó a caminar más.

-es la habitacion de... De Mi madre.

-¿Quien? -pregunto, el chico se giro y colocando su dedo indice en sus propios labios le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio. En realidad le dolia hablar de ella, le parecia atormentador el hecho que moriera de la forma en que murio.

El chico abrio la puerta y dejo al descubierto una habitacion alconchonada, la cual causo temor en la chica, quien comenzo a negar desesperadamente.

-no, no, no hay no, ¡No! -repitio desesperada, no queria, se negó, pero el chico la abrazo, sintio como el corazon de la chica latia a gran velocidad, notoriamente estaba aterrada, intento calmarla y acallar sus propios latidos ya que estaban igual de acelerados.

-No te dejare sola, pero, este es el primer paso. -comento, la chica se rindio y aun asustada entro a la habitacion sin decir una palabra, Tony nervioso por tanto tiempo sin entrar, le enseño la habitacion (la cual no era grande pero si muy espaciosa), y luego la dejo sola para que se incluyera con el ambiente.

Pasadas las doce de la noche, se encontraba Charlotte sentada en una esquina con las manos en sus oidos, meciendose, asustada escuchando las campanadas de su mente, sintiendo como su mente le jugaba otra broma. Escuchando las voces sonoras en su interior las cuales incrementendo los gritos, risas, llantos, y palabras confusas parte de recuerdos. Estaba averiada en su mundo y el tras la puerta él podia sentir como ella asustada intentaba recordar.

Encontrando como consuelo la hojilla de un sacapunta, cual ayudaba a controlar.

Ella llena de lagrimas cortaba y sentia como se le hacia mas facil recordar. Pero estaba equivocada.

/

La lluvia golpea con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica, la cual corre libre sin miedo por las calles, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro y su ropa al cuerpo, pero ella continuaba corriendo, la lluvia no la asustaba, en si, a su corta edad ya la sangre era algo normal para ella, ya matar era parte de su vida, era parte de su ser desde su nacimiento. Ya desde su nacimiento en aquel lugar de pesadilla, con una apariencia mucho mas grande a su verdadera edad, y una mentalidad madura.

Encuentra a cobijo bajo un techo de lamina, algo cansada, sonrie ampliamente como su padre mostrando los dientes, dejando ver sus afilados caninos; pero con la ausencia de sangre. Siguiendo sus enseñansas solo mataba si era sumamente importante, no por gusto ni diversion, algo que muchas veces era complicado.

-James... -musito el gato mientras aparecia ronroneante entrelazandose con sus pies.

-Gato... -sonrio ella mientras lo acariciaba.

-¿Como va tu busqueda? -interrogo.

-Bueno, no va mejor de lo esperado, pero poco a poco... -comento mientras se colocaba de pie otra vez. -encontrare a mi padre, y a mi madre, Tengo que saber que le paso a mamá, la ultima vez que la vi estaba viva, y conociendo a mamá, sigue viva.

-Ya veo, Alice esta enojada porque te escapaste. -comento mientras sonreia ampliamente con su larga y grotesca sonrisa. -Ademas veo que no estas ni cerca de encontrar a tu padre.

-Callá Gato estupido -comento mientras patana lo empujaba a un charco con el pie. El gato gruñendo la miro y rodando los ojos comento.

-Igualita a tu padre.

-¿Que dijiste? -pregunto con una mirada de desprecio. Odiaba en realidad que ese gato le dijiera algo que ella ya sabia, odiaba que le recalcaran que nunca encontraria a su padre, odiaba la idea de que su madre estuviera muerta, y aunque dos años hubieran pasado ella seguia con la esperanza de encontrarla y poder abrazarla otra vez.

-Hey, Gato.

-¿Que? -dijo enojado y arisco.

-George... ¿Donde esta? -pregunto mientras miraba al cielo el cual gris y nublado lloraba otra vez.

-él esta... Durmiendo.

-Esta durmiendo... -susurro mientras se perdia en sus recuerdos, ciertamente le hacia falta su pequeño hermano, aunque el fuera el mayor, ella lo protegia, se sentia tan sola si no fuera por ese estupido gato sarnoso.

-¿Y como sobrevives James? -pregunto el gato con una mirada acusadora.

-Con los metodos de mi Tia... Y los de mi madre. -comento mientras sonreia al recordar los verdes ojos de su Madre, siempre con un brillo de alegria, hasta ese día, con aquel hombre, ese maldito que hizo que tanto un brillo especia como un brillo de odio se desatara en los ojos de su querida madre.

-¿Y tu tio?

-Joder, si preguntas. -comento mientras se rascaba la nuca dudosa de responder más al gato. -él esta bien, pocas veces lo veo, solo cuando estoy en los bosques.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas sobre tu padre?

-¿crees que no lo he hecho ya? -miro al gato y rodando sus ojos respondio. -Me dice lo mismo que mi tía me dice: Eso debes averiguarlo por ti misma. Algo realmente fastidioso.

Pero justo cuando el gato iba a preguntar otra cosa se levanto del suelo y gruñendo a la nada desaparecio, dejando otra vez a la pequeña sola.

Y mientras esperaba que descampara escucho una cancion que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar, era nada mas y nada menos que "Pop! Goes The Weasel".

-pequeña, pequeña, que veo aqui, ¿por que tan sola a estas altas horas de la noche?

- Laughing Jack... -susurro con desprecio, sorprendiendo al payaso mientras este aparecia a su lado.

-pero miren quien es, nada más y nada menos que la pequeña James. -comento mientras sonreia.

-¿Que quieres Pennywise?

-¿¡Como me llamaste!? -repitio ostinado el payaso mientras miraba a la chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, la cual se parecia bastante a su padre como a su madre.

-hay vamos, ¿que quieres ahora? -pregunto mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su manga.

-bueno, bueno otra amante de los gatos -bufo el payaso -solo paseaba buscando a una persona, y me he topado con una pequeña niña de cuatro años que parenta 12 años -comento mientras la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-en Wonderland las personas no crecen como aqui.

-si claro.

-es en serio- comunico la chica mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada de despresio y colera. -¿que quieres?

-Solo quiero darte un regalo... -dijo mientras desaparecia. -Una sorpresa- susurro mientras desaparecia.

-no me gustan las sorpresas-respondio mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, algo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-Aquel Hombre... -susurro el viento.

-¿Cual?

-Él tiene que ver con... -susurro otra vez el viento en su oido -Con tu madre...

-¿A que te refieres?

-El fue el ultimo que la vio...

-¡¿De que hablas joder?!

-Él conoce a tu... -Susurro sin terminar la frase causando una ansiedad en la chica, la cual temblando ansiosa cerro sus puños, recordaba el hombre quien sorprendido he ignorante toco a su madre, ella pudo sentir como con el cuchillo la amenasaba, pero, al ver la tranquilidad de su madre, en todo su ser ella temblaba, ese dia; al recordarlo mordia su labio inferior con furia y colera. -Padre... -agrego rompiendo el suspenso, causando que la chica sorprendida se girara y lo buscara a gritos, queria escuchar y solo pudo sentir como las palabras "Tu sorpresa" golpeaban sus timpanos para luegos ser seguidos de la cancion con la que aquel payaso la cual arrullaba por las noches.

-Maldito narizon. -finalizo la chica para comenzar a caminar y desaparecer dentro del bosque.

**¿¡Queeee!? Imagino que se preguntan cómo o por qué peeeero, desde la primera temporada dí sospechas sobre los hijos... :33 es que me entusiasme con Jeff y pos' juejuejue (Me recordo a Rosaymar :'3)... Igual, la vida sigue y a los hijos los necesito.**

**A que no adivinan lo que sucedera despues...**

**Hare una sensual pregunteta... A ver si responden joder :CC ... A ver, a ver, ¿Como empezaste a leer este fic? *w* respondan QmQ9**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaazo súper sensual!, tenía un tiempito, y la inspiración me llego como relámpago :v ... Bueno, ya va por el inicio de la 2 temporada *q* no me aguante joder, y en sí, tenía ya planeada grandes partes .m. Además ya han de pensar "¿Que carajos está pasando?"; pues bueno, está pasando que Akumu (Yo) les quiero dar una sorpresota.**

**Recuerdo que Jeff no es mío :c si no pertenece a otra persona owo...**

**¡Reviews!**

**The Darkness of the Abyss**

**4**

**~ Encuentro~**

**-Cuando el fuerte sentimiento es revelado, el encuentro es inesperado -AkumuTheKiller.**

Todo pasaba rápido en el exterior pero, el reloj se movía lento, pero en su mente todo era una eternidad, las pesadillas, las sombras y trazos, aquellas siluetas deformes, los gritos y susurros. No sabía por qué o cómo le paso todo, navegando en una tormenta mental.

Aunque gritara por ayuda seguiría perdida, no podía recordar nada, estaba mareada y trastornada en la oscuridad.

Mirando fijamente la puerta, concentrada sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, al parecer, solo podía ver aquella puerta, asustada sintió como dos manos la sostenían en las tinieblas.

-Tenemos que salir... -susurro la sombra, ella observando asustada siente como la voz causa un movimiento en su interior.

-¿Charlotte, estas despierta? -cometo, aquel chico rubio tras la puerta, esperan la respuesta ansioso mientras daba tres suaves golpeen a la puerta. Sin dar respuesta el rubio vuelve a preguntar con preocupación, para seguido de otros tres golpes, acercar su oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

Nada.

Nada en el rostro de la chica, solo y únicamente el silencio de la habitación, Mientras dentro de la misma, la chica se mantiene en la esquina observando fijamente la puerta de madera mientras las paredes acolchonadas se forman y tiñen de un tétrico y neutral color negro, mientras de las paredes comienzan a salir manos afiladas las cuales se transforman en manos pequeñas y delicadas, las cuales se acomodan en el cuerpo de la chica de tal forma que la abrazan en la obscuridad, mientras a las espaldas de la chica aparece una sonrisa larga y afilada.

-Mami, tengo miedo. -susurra la sombra, asustada se levanta y se acerca a la puerta con lentitud, su caminar atrae la atención del chico.

-qué alivio...- suspiro este con ánimo, seguido de esto se separa de la puerta para escuchar un llanto.

-Sácame de aquí... -escucho entre un sollozar. El chico negó ante la petición susurrando con paciencia: Debes soportar Charlotte. La chica presa en la desesperación finge llorar a mares, comienza a pedirle al chico su liberación, el cual suspirando lentamente y amargamente, dirige sus manos al picaporte de la puerta y abriéndola se encuentra con aquella rubia la cual se mantiene mirando al suelo.

- ¿estás bien? -pregunto ansioso mientras observaba como la chica se levantaba y subía lentamente sus ojos hasta chocar con los suyos.

-Mejor que nunca. -susurro para luego golpear al chico en el pecho dejándolo tirado en el piso para caminar hacia la ventana. -Llego la hora de las pesadillas. -murmuro sonriente mientras huía de su prisión.

/

Caminaba con aire de despreocupación, él era el único que podía sentirse tan hermoso en esa habitación, por desgracia llevaba tres días caminando buscando a la fugitiva amante que años atrás trato de matar.

-Vamos, esto no puede ser cierto... -Comento burlón observando como la pequeña "Gretta" se escondía bajo la cama. -pequeña Gretta, no te ocultes cariño, ven, yo solo quiero que seas hermosa...

La pequeña asustada sale un poco de abajo de la cama para ser sorprendida por dos manos que la jalaron de los cabellos y la alzaron.

-Pequeña, pequeña Gretta... -dijo burlón mientras acercaba sus penetrantes ojos azules a los grises ojos de la niña. -Deberías obedecer a tus padres, deberías... Ir a dormir. -dijo por ultimo para luego insertar el cuchillo en el cuello de la chica, la cual aún con vida se intentaba, fallidamente, defenderse del pelinegro. Cuando por ultimo solo tenía el frio y pálido cadáver del infante, la lanzo contra la pared y sonriente lleno de sangre sale por la ventana antes que los policías llegasen.

/

Caminaba lentamente, hipnotizada por las luces que tenía tiempo sin ver.

-Tks, valla fastidio... -susurro mientras se colocaba la capucha de la polera.

Mientras una extraña niebla se cruzaba en su caminar pudo observar a una joven madre con su hijo, el cual de pelo negro podía caminar. La chica algo ansiosa los observo y sorprendida observo el oscuro cabello de la joven, quien con sus ojos cafés buscaba las llaves del auto.

-Vamos Noah, papá nos estará esperando ansioso cara cenar. -dijo la madre al pequeño, aparentemente Charlotte se sentía melancólica, confundida se dio vuelta para observar la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Allí caminando de forma burlona estaba una rubia, de ojos verdes, con una polera negra, sus ojos delineados, sus labios carmesí y su sonrisa afilada, mirando con desprecio a la chica.

-Valla, valla la pequeña Charlotte ha salido de su encierro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, pero debe ser un milagro, Charlotte me está hablando... -bufo la sombra- Bah, siempre la misma arrogancia -dijo mientras suspiraba, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, para luego abrirlos y sonriendo de lado acercarse a Charlotte, agrego -Sabes, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo mientras la curiosidad le picaba.

Mientras la clon se acercaba más y más sonriente comento

-Extraño matar... A tu lado.

Dejando a la Enferma mirando fijamente, la sombra a la que ya conocemos giro, y diviso a un hombre, un pelinegro azabaches, ojiazul el cual con una larga sonrisa observaba a la chica, temblando nuestra rubia retrocede unos cuantos pasos y tomando impulso salió corriendo en dirección contraria al hombre, el cual noqueado reacciona y corre tras ella.

La chica, desesperadamente corre por la acera de la carretera, desesperadamente observando como el asesino pisaba sus talones. Asustada, empapada en el agua de lluvia siente como su pecho arde y tiene la necesidad de parar, pero jadeando sigue corriendo, sintiendo como sus torpes pies tropezaban pero no caía al suelo, no, aunque el esfuerzo era agonizante, ella, asustada y llena de confusión, corría.

Llegando a un cementerio abre las puertas con rapidez y tropezándose con una de las lapidas cae en la gran cantidad de hojas secas y nieve, levantándose escucha el crujir de las ramas, mira a sus alrededores, pero, por las altas horas de la noche, y la humedad de ese invierno; la niebla no la dejaba divisar más que figuras abstractas. En un momento de estrés, suspiro amargamente, bajando la guardia retrocede y sin ver la sombra tras ella, agita su cabello y acomoda la bufanda. Cerrando sus ojos.

La sombra tras ella, se mueve con delicadeza y abraza a la chica, la cual sorprendida permanece inmóvil, sintiendo una explosión de sentimientos en su interior, la sombra deja ver su rostro pálido, y temiendo que fuera una ilusión, temiendo que al soltarla desapareciera la abrazo con fuerza, aunque frustrado por las tretas, aunque frustrado por los sentimientos, estaba feliz de volverla a encontrar, pero, sintiendo como la chica temblaba la soltó por fin esperando una reacción positiva pero solo obtuvo.

Nada.

Charlotte confundida se gira y ve los ojos llenos de locura que tantas veces soñó despierta. Sintiendo como si fuera algo repetido, como un acto repetitivo.

Asustada niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo, dejando al hombre atrás, con una fría mirada. La chica salió por las puertas de metal asustada, corrió por miedo, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué decir, no sabía nada.

Él, notando su reacción, reflexiono, recordando sus ojos.

-La encontré... -susurro para luego reír.

-Pero ya no te recuerda... -Musito una voz en su interior, borrando así rastro de alegría en su rostro. Furioso camina a la entrada de aquel lugar.

/

Confundido caminaba por aquel departamento, horrorizado de los recuerdos, ¿cómo era posible?, Tanto le costaba recordar todo para poder culminar.

Se escuchaba como los sorbos del café eran cada vez más apresurados, allí sentada estaba ella, tecleando buscando algo de información.

-¿Ya?

-aun no. -respondió tranquila ella mientras abría otra página, otro archivo, otra foto, buscando alguna pista sobre su investigación.

-¿Ya, o todavía? -pregunto ansioso mientras buscaba en carpetas llenas de archivos.

-Dios mío. -agrego desesperada mientras cerraba su portátil y sus pirando amargamente observa al hombre, el cual con 23 años era igual de obstinante que un adolecente. -¿Te cuesta mucho ser paciente Tobías?

-Llevas dos Horas... -comunico el Hombre.

-Solo van treinta minutos.

Interrumpiendo en la habitación entra una joven de cabellera acaramelada la cual con su portátil entra ansiosa.

-Con permiso. –Advirtió su entrar para luego caminar apresurada al lado de su hermana, la cual mirándola alegre y algo cansada suplica que se algo del caso.

-¿Que ocurre Victoria? -pregunto la joven detective.

-Espero que sea importante, llevamos dos horas buscando información como para que sea un capricho.

-Tks,- agrego algo irritada la chica mientras miraba al hombre. -Sí, Hola Oficial Patterson.

-Hola Victoria.

-¿Qué es? -interrogo la joven detective.

-Un video de seguridad de una de las tiendas del centro. -comunico la chica, Atrayendo así la atención del afanado Oficial.

-¿Que dijo?, ¿Un video?, ¿Lo veremos?; ¿No lo mostraras?... -llenando de preguntas el lugar, dejando irritadas y algo estresadas a las Jóvenes, las cuales con antojos de darle una bofetada suspiran y asientan, ambas a la vez, como respuesta.

-Solo cállate. -ordeno la joven mientras le daba "Play" al video.

Dejando ver como se trata de un video de una noche atrás, se puede ver con claridad que se trata de una joven madre y un niño de unos cuatro años, el cual ansioso jala la mano de su madre. Se escucha las palabras de la mujer: Vamos Noah, papá nos estará esperando ansioso cara cenar.

El oficial, al escuchar esa voz, frunció con odio el entrecejo al ver como la asesina miraba a su joven esposa, la cual, distraída y sonriente entra al auto y sale como si nada.

Lleno de furia acerca la imagen a la asesina serial y apretando la sonrisa, observa la hora.

-Las once de la noche. -susurra Victoria. -, a esa hora Charlotte Adams salió desde hace ocho noches, que llevaba sin salir.

-¿Ayer hubo algún crimen? -interrogo Victoria para su hermana "Alice", la cual buscaba en los expedientes.

-Sí, hubieron dos, Uno al Norte y el Otro al Sur del centro.

-son dos asesinos. -musito el Oficial para luego coger su chaqueta, su arma y las esposas.

-¿Para dónde vas?- interroga Victoria.

-Al Este de la ciudad. Con suerte será el próximo ataque.

-pero, No se sabe cuándo sea.

-Pues esperare paciente a ver a la muy Puta. -dijo fríamente para luego salir dando un portazo.

-¿siempre es tan Irritante? -dijo la chica para su hermana.

-Sip, siempre es así.

Ambas soltaron una risa y siguieron investigando su obsesión.

/

**FlashBack**

La noche oscura encunaba ese otoño, él, con su blanco cabello observaba al cielo divisando estrellas, neutral como siempre, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sintiendo como su cuerpo a cada minuto cambiaba, sintiendo como en su sangre el veneno recorría palpante ante el frio.

-Si tan solo pudiera... -murmuro mientras cerraba sus negros ojos, seguido de un suspiro siento como otra persona se acerca, girándose aun con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos con frialdad se sorprende al ver a aquella pequeña chica, la cual con sus grandes y curiosos ojos verdes sonreía de oreja a oreja. Solo ella y él sabían de aquel abandonado lugar, ¿Tan bien se sentía él al estar con ella?; ¿Era acaso la locura en sus ojos?; ¿Era el cariño de verla nacer y crecer?; o solo, ¿Era su personalidad? ... Él confundido de todo lo que sentía en su interior, sonrió y con una felicidad acumulada miro otra vez el cielo.

-Es hermoso ¿No crees? -comento ella mientras se sentaba a su lado, sonriente y muy curiosa, acercándose a tal punto de rosar su hombro con el del chico. Él intentando no demostrar nada ladea y la observa. Sintiendo en su interior un fuego, un ardor y una culpabilidad de pedofilia, 3 años mayor a ella, pero ¿cómo era posible la lógica si ella, con 2 años de nacida, parecía una chica de 6 años?, en realidad en ese mundo todo era distinto e ilógico.

-Human -comento limitadamente el chico, sintiendo como los brazos de la chica le rodeaban, observando sus verdes y misteriosos ojos, sus labios carmesí, y su demente sonrisa.

-Te Quiero Crons... -susurra la chica para cerrar los ojos

**Fin de FlashBack**

Despertando agitado del recuerdo, siente como su pecho agitado y apretado está latente a su corazón, teniendo aquella noche ese apresurado latido por haberla visto años anteriores.

-James -comento el peliblanco asustado y con los ojos cristalinos, recostándose en la superficie de aquel lugar.

/

Agitada regresa llena de sangre al lugar, no sabía a donde más ir, ya adentro observo el lugar, estaba asustada, y se sentía atrapada por su mente, caminaba sigilosamente cuando choca con una mesa en medio de la habitación asustada mira a su alrededor y observa a alguien, algo frustrada se acerca y nota que es aquel chico, pasa su mano llena de sangre por su rostro, estaba sentado pero dormía sobre la mesa, ella extrañada toco su mejilla empujando su cara, pero el seguida dormido, hipnotizada nota que algo bajo el ilumina, asustada lo mueve y saca un aparato, ella, sentándose en el sillón, lo revisa, observa un móvil, ve la foto de portada, era una foto de una chica rubia mirando por una ventana, examinando la foto nota el vestuario negro de la chica, la cual distraída observa como la lluvia caía -sépase que la foto era de alta descripción grafica-, ella algo confundida, nota que no era nada más y nada menos que ella misma. Asombrada le mira con algo de melancolía, gira a ver al chico, el cual se mantenía dormido, de pronto un estruendo se escuchó, ella asustada nota que la lluvia comienza a caer; suspira y comienza a observar el IPhone, de repente el móvil comienza a sonar asustando a Charlotte, la cual con ignorancia intenta silenciarlo, cuando por fin oprime el botón para cancelar la llamada, suspira y mira al chico, el cual se mantiene moviéndose para luego dormir otra vez.

Un mensaje se abre y Charlotte lo lee curiosa de saber.

"Hola Tony, soy Madoka, ¿cómo estas Amigo?"

Ella asustada intenta ser lo más creíble para responder

"Bien, mejor que nunca, ¿cómo no estar feliz?, en ese bello lugar"

-Creo que exagere un poco. -susurra para consigo.

"Me alegro, mira, era para saludarte y decirte que... Charlotte ha escapado de Psiquiátrico, y Tobías la busca, mantente alejada de ella, sabes lo peligroso que seria."

Allí inmóvil observa el teléfono, lo deja sobre la mesa y camina a su alcoba.

-Lo intentare otra vez. –Musito para desaparecer al entrar en la habitación acolchonada.


End file.
